Total Drama Island: Duncan and Gwen Only
by magicstruelove
Summary: TDI is over and everyone is heading home. Gwen gets the opportunity to move close to the others on TDI. They all end up going to the same high school in New York. Couples begin but are they happy? This is my first one on TDI. I was a huge fan back in the day and decided to make my own. Hope you enjoy.


This Story is for fans that support Duncan and Gwen from the show Total Drama Island.

 _I know this is an old show, but I was a huge fan when I was younger. I recently saw that it was on Netflix and I had flashbacks lol. So, if people don't read this, it's okay. I just wanted to make my own story about my favorite couple. Hope you guys enjoy!_

 _Chapter 1: Goodbye Gwen_

 _After Total Drama Island:_

 _Gwen:_ I can't wait to get home and relax.

 _Trent:_ I know right. I miss my bed so much. So, Gwen are we still together?

 _Gwen:_ We will se-

 _*Duncan interrupts*_

 _Duncan:_ After what he did with Heather? I don't think so Gwen. I'm just helping you.

 _Gwen_ : I know you are looking out for me Duncan but I think I got this.

 _Duncan_ : Alright just let me know when you need help or someone to hang out with.

 _*Lightbulb above Duncan's head*_

 _Duncan_ : Hey Gwen, here is my number. We haven't had our phones this whole contest. Just in case you need me.

 _*Gwen blushes*_

 _Gwen_ : Thanks Duncan. Maybe I'll just call you to bother you haha.

 _Duncan_ : Haha very funny pasty.

 _*Courtney gets in the bus and sees Duncan*_

 _Courtney_ : HEY DUNCAN!

 _Duncan_ : Yeah.

 _Courtney_ : What are we?

 _Duncan_ : Excuse me?

 _Courtney_ : I have a boyfriend back home, so I don't know…. Do you want to still be together?

 _Duncan_ : I ain't a second choice Courtney. So it's up to you. I won't be waiting forever you know.

 _*Duncan walks to the back of the bus*_

 _DJ_ : Dude are you alright?

 _Duncan_ : Why are girls so difficult?

 _DJ_ : Courtney isn't it?

 _*Duncan nods*_

 _*DJ sighs*_

 _DJ_ : Don't worry about it dude. I knew you and Courtney would never make it.

 _*Duncan stares at him angerly*_

 _DJ_ : Don't get mad at me dude. You know it's the truth. You can even ask Geoff.

 _*Duncan sighs looking at Courtney*_

 _Duncan_ : I'm starting to believe that I'll always be alone in a cell.

 _*Geoff sees Duncan upset*_

 _Geoff_ : Hey man, are you alright?

 _Duncan_ : I don't think Courtney is going to stay with me. Apparently, she already had a boyfriend back home. I was just her fling. I know I'm a mean guy but I have a heart. I actually thought we had a connection.

 _*Gwen looks back and sees Duncan's concerned face. She pulls out her phone and texts Duncan*_

 _Gwen: Hey Duncan are you okay? It's Gwen btw._

 _*In Duncan's mind: I need a sign. Phone dings. Duncan takes out his phone and sees Gwen's message.*_

 _*Duncan looks up and sees Gwen smiling. He texts back.*_

 _Duncan: Yeah pasty I'm fine._

 _Gwen: Your face doesn't say that._

 _Duncan: So, you're looking at me_

 _Gwen: Oh, shut up. You're my friend and this is practically the last time I'll see you._

 _Duncan: Where do you live?_

 _Gwen: California._

 _Duncan: How can you still be pasty?!_

 _Gwen: I have my ways lol. Where do you live?_

 _Duncan: New York._

 _Gwen: Lucky! My father is a business man and he travels a lot. Let's see if I land in New York_

 _Duncan: Maybe you can keep me from getting arrested lol._

 _Gwen: I'm the only one that lives in another state huh._

 _Duncan: Yeah because we are all enrolling to the same high school back in New York._

 _Gwen: Yeah that's what Trent is telling me._

 _*DJ looks at Duncan's phone and says in a loud voice*_

 _DJ_ : HEY DUNCAN WHO ARE YOU TEXTING?

 _*Duncan and Gwen blush*_

 _Duncan_ : NO ONE IDIOT!

 _DJ_ : Damn you don't have to yell.

 _*Duncan slaps his head*_

 _*The bus stops at the airport and Gwen gets off*_

 _Everyone in the bus_ : Bye Gwen!

 _Duncan_ : Don't forget what I said pasty!

 _Gwen_ : I won't juvenile. _*She says smiling*_

 _*Trent looks at Duncan angerly*_

 _Trent_ : Leave Gwen alone. She's mine Duncan.

 _Duncan_ : Calm down Elvis. I don't steal women.

 _*Under Duncan's breath, "They come to me."_

 _I hope you like it. I know its short but I just want to have a foundation. More coming up._


End file.
